Age rock
by spiritsword7
Summary: what do you think Hao and Yoh would do with a rock. got it? ok...now think what Hao and Yoh would do with a magical rock. got it? ok...now think what a magical rock would do to Yoh and Hao. R&R. first fic eva! go easy on the flames!
1. The madnest beggins

Disclaimer: I dont own Shaman King I wish i did hahaha

Hi this is my first fic so plz R&R, I hope you like it

I decided i would write a humour because..... I'M INSANE!!!! MWHAHAHAHHAHA AND REMEMBER I LOVE FLYING!!!!! (chokes whilst laughing.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An normal day when every body's out accept Hao and Yoh the sponges that live in a pineapple under the se.......WAIT THIS IS NOT SPONGE BOB!!!!!!! sorry any way as i said normal...if you must say......

Anna: you two will stay home

Hao: why? whilst grasping her waist

Yoh: Get your filthy hands off of her you bastard 

Hao: Calm down

Yoh: Never!!!

Hao taking literaly filthy hands off Anna's waist.

Anna: (sighs) good bye idiot's

Hao: your welcome.

Yoh: thank you come again!!!

Anna gose out

Hao: Your getting it now! whiles building his furyoko in to one blast.

Yoh: 00 oh no!!

Hao blasts Yoh and half kills him.

Hao: OK, now thats done wit...WHIAT THE HELL!

Hao see's a gaint blast in the garden.

Yoh recover's from the blast and jumping up onto his knee's.

Yoh: NOOOOOOO!!!! MY RUBBER DUCKIES THERE!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Hao raises one eye brow.

Hao: let's go check it out!!!!

both go out and see's a rock..........

Hao: do you see that!!!!!!!

Yoh: yes my rubber duckie has survived. whilst doing happy dance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry this chapter may not be soo funny but i do believe the next will be more!!!! till then bye bye!!


	2. billy and jimmy

Im back i like me fiction hope you do to,cause if u dont ill nm...i...ah what im saying is please R&R!

Disclaimer:I simply like SHAMAN KING but i dont own it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK so far Hao and Yoh is at home and they see a rock hm... not goin to tell you any more so READ!!

Yoh: Hay nii-chan what are you doin?Whiles holding his rubber ducky (from last chapter) on his head.

(Hao holding rock towards his cheast)

A gaint blast come out from Hao's chest.

Yoh: oO what the!!!

Rubber ducky: Quak!

Yoh: I understand!!!!

The light vanished and a old skinny guy appears.

Old guy: Hay sonny!!coughcough

Yoh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Old guy: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!cough

Yoh: Zombie!

Old guy: Billy!!

Yoh: Ni- Nii-chan??

Hao: Billy!! who you got with you oh jimmy!!!

Rubber ducky: Quak!

Yoh: Dont insult my ducky!!!

Hao: Whats that billy??!!

(rock drops out of Hao's cheast)

Yoh fogets the rubber ducky and picks up the rock.

Rubber ducky: YES WORLD DOMOATION!! no i mean yoh dont abanden me!!!!

Gaint flash covers Yoh and Hao....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

find out what happens next chapter!!


	3. The size of balls!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King…(I say this all the time but I must repeat my self) I wish I did.

Hello peoples I haven't up dated my story for a long time but I'm back! Are you happy or what… I don't think your happy but here's the story.

Giant light yeah then a baby and a man in his 30s appeared.

Man: Ni-Chan what happened???

Baby: Ahhh… Shut up you dumb crud!!! (It's my favorite word I made up)

Man: Anna's jump on me when she finds out I got big balls!

Baby: I'm a baby I got small balls! (Repeats that phrase about 10 times)

A/N: So the mans Yoh and the baby's Hao hm… no wonder the baby is so rude!

Anna just returns from her battle for getting cloths comes home.

Anna: OO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Yoh: No Anna it's me Yoh!!!

But it was to late she was already dead.

Hao: Oo COOL! Lets take advantage!!!

Yoh turns round.

Yoh: it's all because of this stupid unworthy rock!

Magic rock: Who you calling unworthy you and your ni-chans unworthy of me!!!

Yoh, Hao: OOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Just before the chapter ends the rock flashes one more time.

I hate it when I make it flash at the end… oh well read and see the one and only next chapter!!!!


	4. begin the fight

Disclaimer: Shaman King hm… I don't own it but someday I will own it with me two fingers…MWHAHAHAHAHA! (I'm slightly insane! Not )

Hi I haven't updated for so long that it seems like last year! Wait it was last yeah…

So Hao and Yoh has just found out that the rock can talk and so this chapter is about…wait I'm not going to tell you just read!

Rock: Ha have you two meddling kids felt my wrath!

Hao: I'm back to normal!

As Hao gazed at himself!

Yoh: Aaaahh! My ball is hanging out!

Rock: No! You two are suppose to by grannies!

Hao: Ah! I'm too young to see that wait…I'm not…

While covering his face!

Yoh: Rubber ducky! Yay! 

(From the second chapter.)

Rubber ducky: No! I mean, quack!

Rock: You fools you all forgot about I rock am going to rule you all! MWHAHAHA!

Hao: What about raw fish?

Deep silent…

Anna: err…

Yoh: Anna you're live! (From last, last chapter)

Anna: yoh… IjusthadadreamaboutyouandhaoturnedintomanandababykeptonsayinI'mbabyIgotsmallballs!

Rock: Aha! She was a victim of my powers!

Anna: twitch, twitch OO

BANG! Anna is dead again.

Yoh: No… I'll kill that stupid rock for what he did to Anna!

As Yoh had spirit control.

Hao: Calm down…

Rock: You're on!

YOH VS ROCK WHO WILL WIN!

Please R&R and don't miss the fight!


End file.
